Two of Us
by Nymphean
Summary: Harry and Severus attend Sirius' birthday party, and Severus has a surprise for harry. The third installment of the 'tis the season' storyline (this is post "Graduation"). H/S R/S slash.


A/N: The third installment of the 'tis the season storyline. There may be more to come, depending on if you guys want it or not. Again, written pre-phoenix. Damn that book… *shakes fist* ah well. I still have my imagination…

Have fun!

Two of Us

"Come on, Sev… we're going to be late!" I grab both of our cloaks from the closet and toss the larger, darker one at my lover, who is still sitting in his favorite armchair, thoroughly immersed in some book or another. He catches it over one arm and casually drops it on the floor beside the chair without looking up from the book. "Sev!" I say, hands on hips and foot tapping. "Just because you've decided to hold a grudge against Sirius and Remus for thirty-five years doesn't mean we can be late for their party." At this, Severus looks up from his book and regards me with a raised eyebrow. 

"That, I'm afraid, is quite the erroneous statement." He replies before turning back to his reading. I roll my eyes.

"How so?"

"I have nothing against Lupin. It's Black I can't stand."

I heave an exaggerated sigh. After ten years with Severus, I've realized that his rivalry with Sirius is motivated more by habit than actual malice. They can actually get along quite well, and they do most of the time at Remus and my insistence, but currently my lover and my Godfather have been having a bit of a falling out. Some ridiculous argument over muggle politics or some rubbish that has no application in the REAL world but which they both insist matters for some reason anyhow. Leave it to the people I care about to be absolute nitwits. 

"Well, at any rate, we'll be late if we don't hurry." Sev looks at me evilly. 

"I can think of all sorts of things I'd rather do," He says suggestively. I glare. 

"Severus Snape, it is my godfather's 50th birthday celebration, and I _will not_ miss it because I am engaging in-"

"All right, All right, point made," He says, grabbing his cloak and getting up from the chair. And then, under his breath, "Insufferable brat." I grin at him and give him a quick peck on the lips. "You know, you get more irritating everyday." 

"Oh get over yourself. You love it." Sev tries to scowl, but I catch his smile shining through. "See?" He shakes his head.

"You know the magic is gone when you can't even be convincingly brassed off anymore." I put my arm through his and we step out the door of Snape Manor into the street. I've been sharing the old palatial mansion with my lover for almost ten years now, and it has become my home when we're not at Hogwarts. During the school year, we both teach at the school and reside there, but during the summer and winter holidays, we retreat to the Manor. It's entirely too large for just the two of us, but it really is a beautiful house. It's been in Severus' family of centuries. The Manor is in the middle of nowhere, practically, so it's nice for us because we can basically do whatever we want (concerning magic, Quidditch, and certain other activities that could possibly be categorized as sport.) As it is, we're walking to the end of our driveway (more like a small road, really) to apparate. It's not necessary, but we both need the fresh air and exercise. 

As I slip my frozen hand into his, I feel a warmth beyond explanation. It still amazes me that, after ten years, I can love him as much as I did at the beginning of our relationship. Probably even more than I did back then. And although Severus isn't really one for expressing his feelings, I know that he feels the same way too. He only ever talks about it in his most vulnerable moments, but I've learned, over time, that actions speak louder than words. A quick look, the weight of a hand on my back or the slight squeeze of a hand is all I need to tell me what I already know.

"You're going to have to let go of me if we're going to apparate." I snap out of my reverie and look up at Sev, remembering what it is we're here for in the first place. 

"Alright," I say reluctantly, "let's go." We lets go of each other and raise our wands, apparating in unison. 

After a few seconds of disorienting travel, we both appear on Sirius and Remus' from doorstep. Severus looks at me miserably. "_Must_ we?"

"We must," I say firmly, standing on my toes to give him a quick kiss. "Be good, and I promise you'll be adequately rewarded," I whisper in his ear before pulling away and ringing the doorbell. Beside me, Sev growls irritably.

"I don't see why I can't be rewarded before hand," He says under his breath just before Remus opens the door. 

"Harry, Severus!" He says, giving me a huge hug and Sev an exuberant pat on the back. "So glad you're finally here!" My second godfather steps aside to let us both in, takes our coats, and send them upstairs with a flick of his wand. "We almost thought you were Sirius for a moment, until we realized that he wouldn't ring the bell." Sev makes a face, and I slap him on the arm. We head into the joint living room/dining room, Where almost everyone we know is crowded around bowls of various food and drink wearing party hats. I grab a brightly colored hat and start towards Sev with it, grinning evilly. He sends daggers at me with his eyes.

"Do it and I'll behead you."

I smirk and then shrug, and hand the hat off to one of the many children running around our feet. It's then that I hear the exuberant cries of "Uncle Harry!" from all corners of the room. I look at Sev helplessly and then brace myself for the attack as three redheaded blurs streak across the room and attach themselves to my legs. Now it's Sev's turn to smirk at me. 

I reach down and ruffle the triplet's hair (flaming red, of course, and bushier than Hermione's ever was), laughingly trying to move my legs. Russell, Rowan and Rufus stare up at me with adoring, smiling faces. 

"Uncle Harry, look!" Says Rowan, pointing to her party hat. I nod in wonder. 

"Wow… look at that!" I shoot Sev a grin. "You're ALL wearing hats! Isn't that something!" Hermione bustles up behind them. 

"Kids! How many times do I have to tell you not to bother Uncle Harry!" She smiles at me apologetically as she pries the triplets away from my legs. "Hi Harry," She says. "Sorry about that…"

"Hey, it's no problem, 'Mione." She stands up and I embrace her heartily. "How are you?"

She rolls her eyes. "The terrible twos are catching up with me… they're even worse when they come in threes." She bends down again to straighten Rowan's dress and wipe a smudge off of Russell's nose. Ron comes up behind her and places his hands on her waist. 

"Why don't you let me take over for a while?" I raise my eyebrows. As long as I live, I'll probably never get used to the idea of Ron being a doting husband, never mind taking responsibility. My best friend, who I've barely seen in months, grins at me as he picks up Rowan in one arm and Russell in the other. I pick up little Rufus. "Hey Harry," Ron says cheerfully. I grin back.

"How's it going?" Ron shrugs. 

"Can't complain." His eyes dart to Sev, who's leaning against a wall looking morose. "So how's life at the Manor?" I can't help but smile a little goofily.

"Perfect," I say almost dreamily. Ron rolls his eyes. 

"You know, I've said it before, but I think it bears repeating… you are completely out of your gourd."

I shrug. "Yeah, but I like it that way." I know Ron's just joking… he and Severus have become almost friendly with each other over the past ten years, although both of them would deny it vehemently if you asked them. 

Suddenly, we are interrupted by yells of "He's coming!" and "Everybody hide!" Hermione rushes over and takes Rufus from me, crouching behind the sofa with Ron and the triplets. I run over to Severus and grab his arm, pulling him around a corner and into a dark alcove. 

"That's more like it," He says suggestively, kissing me briefly on the neck. I shake my head. 

"Later, Sev. I promise." He growls in mock anger. "Shh… you'll ruin the surprise."

Just as I finish my sentence, the front door swings open, and my Godfather walks into the house. I watch from our hiding spot as he takes off his leather jacket, hangs it on the coat rack, sorts once through the muggle junk mail, throws the assortment of envelopes on the floor, and looks around the dark house, a confused expression on his face. "Remus?" He calls out. He furrows his brow at the silence that greets him. Someone in the dining room muffles a cough, and Sirius whips around to face the sound. "Who's there?"

Suddenly, the lights are flung on, and we all jump out of our hiding spots.

"Surprise!"

"HOLY FUCK!" 

The crowd bursts into laughter, and even Severus smiles slightly at Sirius' characteristic exclamation. After Sirius catches his breath, he looks at Remus, standing beside him, and shakes his head. 

"You stupid git," he says shakily, embracing him viciously. "I swear I'll get you back for this!" Everyone laughs, especially Remus, who's glowing proudly at the success of this surprise. I walk over and grin up at my Godfather (who's still a good half a foot taller than me). 

"Happy Birthday," I say. Sirius breaks away from Remus and hugs me tightly. 

"You've known about this for months, haven't you?" I shrug. "You're in big trouble, young man." 

"Sirius, everyone's always in trouble when you have something to do with it."

*****

Severus and I are the last guests to leave the party. As much as Sev and Sirius insist on continuing their rivalry, they actually all get along quite well in most social situations. Sirius seems to have forgotten whatever it is he and Sev have been feuding over recently, and Severus is actually quite willing to forget about it himself. At one point during the night, while I was talking to Varinia Vector and Anna Sprout, I happened to glace across the room and spot Severus and my godfather, deeply engaged in conversation with each other, and seemingly agreeing on something. Miracles _do_ happen from time to time.

Now almost all of the guests are gone. We've just bid farewell to Ron and Hermione and the sleeping triplets, and the four of us are conversing quietly in the messy living room. Remus and Sirius are sitting together on the couch across from Sev and I, holding hands, and my eyes wander to the matching bands on their ring fingers. I can't help but envy the permanence of their union just a little bit. I know it's silly, but marriage just seems like such a solid thing, even though it seldom is these days.

I get up and stretch, saying that we should really get going. Severus stands as I do, discreetly laying his hand at the small of my back, and I am warmed all over. Sirius and Remus both insist that we can stay the night if we'd like, but we decline. Both of us are craving the warmth and privacy of our home and our bed. My Godfathers walk me to the door. 

I hug Remus first, and then Sirius, who is still glowing with that special birthday brand of happiness. We apparate quickly to the end of our walkway and start the trek towards the house. 

"They seemed needlessly exuberant." I nod, but say nothing in reply. Beside me, I hear Severus sigh. He's senses the underlying current in my silence, but for once can't figure out what's going on, and I know he hates it. I shake my head to myself.

Severus opens the front door and we step inside. I'm about to head towards the stairs when he stops me in the doorway, turns me around and kisses me. I stretch up towards his mouth, leaning into the kiss and reveling in the feeling of his body against mine. We break apart after a few perfect moments and I lean against him, content for the moment. 

"What was that for?" I ask playfully. Severus shrugs, and then takes hold of my shoulders, pushing me away from him so that he can look at my face. I see his dark eyes sparkling in the moonlight that falls through the windows. 

"I have something for you," He says, his voice barely above a whisper. I look at him quizzically, and he puts a hand on the small of my back, guiding me towards the stairs. Wordlessly, I let him lead me to our rooms, wondering what on earth could be making him act so strangely. He guides me to our bed and beckons for me to sit. "Stay there," he says in the same quiet voice as before as he leaves the room momentarily. He comes back with his hands clasped together behind him, looking uneasy, and sits down beside me. This is ludicrous.

"What _is _it, Sev?" I ask. "I don't understand why you're acting this way." He brings a finger to my lips and holds it there, wordlessly telling me to be quiet. Then he takes his other hand from behind his back and hands me something; a small, black velvet pouch. I look at him questioningly.

"Open it," He says, his eyes never leaving my face. I pull the drawstrings on the pouch and tip the contents into my hand they fall from the pouch with a pleasant clinking noise. Before I can figure out what's going on, Severus says, "I don't want a wedding."

It hits me exactly what's going on, and my heart, which has withstood so many trials including facing Voldemort a total of six times, stops beating. In my palm are two identical gold bands. Rings. My face is burning, and I can barely breath. I really, really hope that I'm not misinterpreting this gift. 

"I don't want a wedding," Severus repeats. "Just you." We look at each other for a few moments before I lunge forward, grabbing his face on either side and kissing him like there's no tomorrow. Severus laughs into my mouth, and naturally I start laughing as well, making it impossible for us to kiss each other. I open my clenched fist again and inspect the rings. They are just simple, plain bands of gold, but they are suddenly the most beautiful pieces of jewelry in the world. I put the rings on the nightstand and wrap my arms around the man I love, resting my head against his chest. He takes a strand of my unruly hair between two fingers and chuckles, making his chest vibrate beneath my ear. 

"I take it you accept?" I slap him playfully on the arm.

"How could you even think I'd do anything but?" Severus shrugs, and I kiss the underside of his chin. "Are you mad?"

"I'm marrying you, aren't I?" another playful slap. 

"There's just one thing, though…" I prop myself up on one arm and lock eyes with him.

"And that is?"

"You already have me."

"Hmm, but I want _all_ of you."

I shake my head. "That's what I meant…" I cup his cheek with my hand. "There's no part of me that isn't already yours."

Sev's eyes take on that searching look, and then he pulls me back towards him, kissing me again. We stay like that for a long time; me laying practically on top of him, joined at the mouth and at the heart. When we pull apart, I'm the first one to speak.

"Sev?"

"Yes?'

"I just want to know something…" I furrow my brow. "I was just wondering… _why?"_

Severus takes he same rogue strand of hair and twists it around his fingers. "Because…" He stops to think about it. "Because even though you're an insufferable brat and an incorrigible fool, I find myself inexplicably, totally and completely in love with you." I tighten my embrace on him, feeling as if I might explode from all the feelings bouncing around inside of me right now. "Harry?"

"Mm?"

"I hope you don't mind, but I took the liberty of informing Lupin and Black of my plans concerning our engagement."

I look at him, pleasantly surprised. "You went to my godparents about this?" I should be disappointed at not being able to tell them myself, but for some reason it make me happy to think of Severus trusting the two of them with something so important. 

"Well, actually I told Lupin, but Black insisted on sticking his nose in, as per usual."

"Oh." A thought dawns on me "_That's_ what you and Sirius were talking about tonight!" I roll my eyes. "I was wondering about that."

"As you know, Albus is licensed to perform marriage ceremonies, and Lupin and Black generously offered to act as witnesses, so basically we can do it any time you want." He looks down at me frankly and raises an eyebrow. "What do you think?" I answer by kissing him. 

"As soon as possible." I kiss him again, and that kiss fans off into little tiny kisses, traveling in a trail down my soon-to-be-husband's body. I start unfastening the buttons of his shirt as I go, and am rewarded for my efforts with a short, deep chuckle. 

An hour later, we lay entangled with the sheets and each other, both of us thoroughly sated (for the time being). I place sporadic, lazy kisses on his chest, and he entertains himself with the old habit of playing with stray strands of my messy hair. One of his long, elegant hands sweeps back and forth over my arm, and I am mesmerized by the way the graceful fingers move over my skin. They are the hands of a master, an artist's hands, a pianist's hands. I kiss the knuckles of all four fingers and the one thumb, and then close my eyes as that beautiful hand instinctively curls itself around my cheek. 

"I should propose to you more often," Severus says, clearly making reference to the activities of the past hour or so. I grin at him cheekily. 

"Oh no… see, that was just your reward for behaving at the party tonight." He raises an eyebrow at me.

"Oh?" 

"Yeah." My grin grows wider. 

"Good God… you mean there's _more_ where that came from?"

"Oh yeah."

"In that case, perhaps I should behave more often as well." He swings a leg over me, and suddenly I'm underneath him. _Uh-oh…_

"No," I say, running my hands over his chest. "I like you best when you're behaving your absolute worst."

"Well then… that makes two of us."

That makes two of us indeed.

**The End**.


End file.
